Condemned (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: Hinata blames herself for Neji's death.


**Автор:** halcyon- sunnydays  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer ( /authors/Furimmer)  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/8810201/1/Condemned  
**Беты (редакторы):** Пасхальный Кролик  
**Фэндом:** Naruto  
**Персонажи:** Хината Хьюга|Неджи Хьюга.  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанры:** Ангст, Драма  
**Предупреждения:** Смерть персонажа  
**Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Хината винит себя в смерти Неджи.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

Хината смотрела прямо перед собой, парализованная и не в состоянии произнести ни слова. Слишком потрясенная, испытывающая ужас и отвращение к себе, она была не в силах переместится хотя бы на дюйм от того места, где стояла на коленях. Всё было словно в тумане, звуки и запахи смешались в один неразборчивый ком.

Её тошнило.

Смерть вокруг нее, обволакивающий крики, гортанные боли и отвратительный звук хлюпающей крови. От нее пахло кровью; и всё было кончено обожеэтобылаегокровь.

этонесправедливоэтонесправедливо повторяла она как мантру, словно какое-то чудо могло вернуть его. Жизнь уже много раз до этого доказывала свою несправедливость. Казалось, жизнь была неумолимой. Хината видела крушение своего мира и ей было интересно, как много раз это должно произойти, прежде чем это все уничтожит и кровопролитие прекратится.

Она не слышала и не чувствовала собственных рыданий, сотрясающих её тело; её отец и другие бесчисленные голоса кричали, чтобы она двигалась. Он был мертв и это её вина. Это всё, что было важно в тот момент, и она не заслуживала жизни.

Она вспоминала, как они играли друг с другом, его нежные улыбки и обещания, и она подумала, как замечательно было иметь брата.

— Неджи-нии-сан? — спросила Хината Неджи, поймав его за край юкаты.

— Да? — ответил он, посмеиваясь над ней во время тренировки, на которой он покорно пытался освоить технику, которую его отец показал ему накануне.

— П-Почему вы защищаете меня? — спросила она, опустив голову и покраснев. Она не была уверенна, что должна была спрашивать это у него, и затянувшаяся тишина беспокоила её. Она посмотрела на него сквозь челку, когда услышала его смех и сразу опустила голову, и Неджи смог провести по ней рукой, ероша волосы.

Неджи подошел к ней с нежной улыбкой на лице, пытаясь подавить смех. Он оставался задумчивым, словно изучал её.

— Я полагаю, — начал он, глядя на что-то над её головой, его взгляд стал отсутствующим. — Это то, что является обязанность и честью побочной ветви клана Хьюга, — заявил он и увидел грустное лицо Хинаты и слезы, наворачивающиеся на глаза.

— Но, — он продолжил. — Я хочу видеть Хинату-сама счастливой, в безопасности и сильной. Я хочу видеть её улыбку, видеть её с друзьями, видеть её с семьей, наслаждающейся жизнью. Я хочу защитить её потому что она дорога мне, — закончил он.

Хината наконец смогла посмотреть на Неджи и поняла, что он говорит правду и улыбнулась. Неджи подумал, что он никогда не видел ничего более красивого.

Она вспомнила как он плюнул на нее, яростный гнев на его лице, когда он проклинал главную семью. Она вспомнила холодные оскорбления и его всепоглощающую ненависть к ней.

Она вспомнила его первую неуклюжую улыбку после чунин-экзамена.

Она вспомнила их первый разговор после вмешательства Наруто и его почти извиняющиеся поведение.

Воспоминания сменяли друг друга, и она с трудом могла отличить их от реальности. Она почувствовала вспышку боли в руке. Она мимолетно подумала, что было бы задень её один из хвостов, а потом она поняла, что её это не волнует.

Она слышала пронзительные крики и чувствовала, что кто-то пытается оттащить её от тела Неджи и она кричала. Кричала пока не сорвала голос, кричала пока в легких хватало воздуха. Она не оставит его здесь. Он не заслуживает смерти.

Он был сильным, он был гением. Это было несправедливо, что на войне можно было победить так быстро кого-то настолько сильного. Она медленно раскачивалась, слезы текли по её лицу, она думала: "если бы только я была сильнее". И она ненавиделаненавиделаненавидела себя. Как же она ненавидела себя. Она всегда чувствовала отвращение к себе, но это новое отвращение было гораздо больше и разрывало её, и она спрашивала себя, если бы ничего не было, если бы все можно было вернуть.

Она посмотрела на лицо Неджи, покрытое кровью, грязью и слезами. Её слезами. Но она хотела, чтобы это были его слезы, а она была на его месте. Она никогда не перестанет винить себя.

Часть неё умерла в тот день.


End file.
